Distruction1
by teddie2thebear
Summary: hurt/love/hate and mystery... story is better than summery  DISCLAIMER- i DONT own Sonny with a Chance or any of their characters
1. Chapter 1

**Destruction (Channy) **

**Sonny's P.O.V. -** As I turned gracefully, a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked down to see his badge and collapsed. I assumed why he was here, all signs pointed to it. My mom, the only friend I had left after we moved to L.A., was dead. You see my father would never just drop by to visit, especially not dressed like he was doing a condolence call. But to my surprise, he was drunk. He must have forgotten the divorce and was here to "hook up" with my mom, but she was at work. And that just left me!

_**End of Sonny's P.O.V.**_

**Sonny- **Dad, what do you want? *shaking*

**SD (Sonny's dad)-**W-Where's your-r mo-mother? *drunk*

**Sonny-** She i-is at work.*scared for her life*

**SD-** W-Well if she's not here, you'll d-

*Sonny's phone rang*

(It was just an alarm, but gave her a chance to call 911)

_**Phone**_ _**conversation**_

**Sonny- **No I'm at my house….. Umthe address is 123 Fake Street…. Kay yeah, I'm with my dad, he's drunk and trying to make a "move" on me! See you soon and hurry!*she said shaking*

**911 Operator- **We will be there in about 2 minutes, try to distract him as long as possible.

**Sonny-** Okay thank you so mu-

**911 Operator-** Don't thank me, and don't tell him we are coming, it will just piss him off!

**Sonny- **Okay *now she pretending to be on the phone*

(Acting like she is ordering something, but instead, she texted the first person on her contact list…. Chad)

*_**text**_ _**conversation**_*

**S (Sonny) =**Help!

**C (Chad) =** what's wrong, Monroe? ={

**S =** Come Quick…. Please!

**C =**See you soon… I guess

*_**End of Texts**_*

(Sonny looked up to her furious father in shock)

AUTHERS NOTE-

should i continue this story? pm me or give me a review... also if you have any story ideas ill be happy to help you bring them to life

3 always,

sammie


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction (Channy)

Chapter-2

*Charles then ran into the kitchen, ordering the terrified Sonny to stay behind*

SPOV

When any other person thinks of a kitchen, thoughts of delicious food appears in your mind, but that's far from where my mind is. But all I can think of is all the weapons that resign in that room. Like the knife, a pair of scissors, or dare I say, a gun. I knew what he was doing, he was going to torture me like before, but I had a bad feeling about this time…. Like it would be the last time, like Sonny Munroe wouldn't make it out of this house alive. It was eternity in under two minutes and I cant take the suspense anymore.

END OF POV

_**Sonny:**_ Please Dad, don't do this.

_**Charles: **_Now Sonny, whatever do you mean? *he said pulling her towards him and placing the knife on her throat*

*Just as he secured her in his grip, Chad busted through the door, punching Charles in the face. But just before he was knocked off his feet, he slit the throat of the vulnerable girl in his grip.*

_**Sonny:**_ Chad, pl-ea-s-e heeeelp, me. *Her voice was straining and she struggled to let out those few words.*

_**Chad:**_ Oh no, WE NEED A PARIMETIC!

_**Sonny:**_ Chad, i-if I d-don-t mak-ke it, I w-want you t- *The blonde cut her off*

_**Chad:**_ Don't say that…..


	3. Chapter 3

Destruction (Channy)

Chapter-3

CPOV

_**Sonny:**_ BUUUuu** *her eyes suddenly felt heavy***

_**Chad:**_ Nooooooo, Sonny you can't leave….

*She was in the ICU, under extensive care, barely clinging to life. Chad was a mess.*

_**Chad(thinking):**_ Why do I bring "destruction" to everyone I care about, can't I not be a failure for a couple of hours to comfort the one I love, especially since I caused her this pain! If I didn't hit him she wouldn't be in the position, maybe if I would have just walked in he could have thrown the knife at me. Letting me suffer, instead of my precious little Sonshine. If I wasn't suck a coward, I would just remove myself from the world, assuming that I would be doing the world a-

*his thoughts were interrupted when a nurse stared to tell him about the once-so-bright Sonny.*

_**Nurse:**_ Um, we have some news about Allison; you are here for Allison, right?

_**Chad:**_ Well, what's the news? *He said practically screaming*

_**Nurse:**_ I'll take that as a yes.

_**Chad:**_ Please just tell me what happened! * The blonde pleaded*

_**Nurse:**_ Well she is still is…..

**authors note**

**okay so i feel evil for that short thing called a chapter but if you like/hate/dispise/or love it...TELLLL MEEEEEE I WANT TO KNOW... AND HURRY CUZ IM WAITING!**


	4. Chapter 4

Destruction (Channy)

CPOV (CHAD'S POV)

_**Nurse- **_ She has just come from surgery and so she still is in intensive care but she is stabilizing, and If you would like, you can go-

I didn't let her finish because I already knew what she was just about to say anyway what was the point in staying to gather information I had already inferred? Oooooh, that's why, I need the room number….

_**Chad-**_ What room is So-Alison in?

_**Nurse- **_452, the next level, 2nd floor.

_**Chad- **_thanks.

I said as I was rushing into the elevator so I'm sure all she heard was a slight mumble… but I didn't care. Not that Sonny would ever find out but, she was probably the ONLY reason Chad Dylan Cooper still exists… and if she doesn't survive then I won't. It's that simple. And sure enough, I made it in the door just in time to see her beautiful eyes flutter open. I was brought back to reality by a question that I wished didn't need to be asked… "What happened?"

SONNY'S POV

Okay so the last thing I remember, I was on the floor…. Yeah, on the floor, but not by myself. Someone or something, had a hold on me though. Ugh, I can't remember, and worse I can't even open my eyes…. Wait, never mind! I slowly managed to focus on the person in the doorway—Chad. So I thought maybe he would know something, ANYTHING…. GOD, I FEEL STUPID!

_**Sonny-**_ Chad? Chad, what happened?

I said with pleading eyes, absentmindedly though.

_**Chad-**_ It has to do with your dad…. And you getting hurt obviously.

His voice cracked once he reached the word "hurt". I blinked the tears away as the memory flooded my mind. Trying to fight the hurt away…. And then I saw it, the answer. A knife left by my bed after the surgery, so when Chad's gaze left mine…. I did what I had to do… make him leave, not forever but just long enough. Then it hit me!

_**Sonny- **_Chad?

_**Chad- **_Yeah?

_**Sonny-**_ can you see if the nurse has a notebook and pen?

_**Chad-**_ Yeah, I guess I could check.. 'it was too sweet so CDC had to ruin it' Don't get in trouble while I'm gone, m'kay?

And with that he was gone, so I slipped the knife into my hand and waited for him to come back…..

_**Chad-**_ here? Anything else?

_**Sonny-**_ Actually, yes. I want o ask if you can get me a smoothie from the cafeteria…

_**Chad-**_ m'kay, be right back.

So I wrote a note and it was to the people I cared about, telling them that I was afraid to live and the pain was too much, and this how it went.

_Dear friends and family (Mom, Chad, So Random! cast),_

_It pains me to say that I', leaving you all, forever. I've lost the will to live because in all honesty, I'm terrified, and I'd rather go on my own terms rather than my "father's". And since I'm leaving you all, I will admit to a few things. First of all, Mom, I still love you and didn't want to shut you out but that's the only thing I could manage. Second off, Chad, I have had a huge crush on you for a while and I'm sorry I won't be able to find out if you felt the same way… okay not crush but love. Thir_

But the nurse got suspicious to why I wanted the notebook and came through the door at light speed. She took the note, crumpled it, and the knife plus any other "deadly weapon" out of the room. But as if on cue, Chad walked through the door past the nurse and to my bedside. He handed the strawberry smoothie to me and sat down… only to find the crumpled up suicide note.

CHAD'S POV

I found a note on the ground, so I was smoothing it out to read when, Sonny snapped.

_**Chad- **_What? Am I going to find a heart with "S+C" scribbled in the middle?

I winked jokingly. But she was dead serious.

_**Sonny- **_No, much worse.

She mumbled something after but it wasn't audible.

-AUTHERS NOTE=====

Okay so WOW! 704 WORDZ *insert happy dance here* =P Okay imma post twice more on both stories…. Until I go on vacation to CALIFORNIA, but imma also post a contest before I leave. I might b able to post but not very often. Okay bye for now.

3 always,

Sammie


	5. I AM SOOOO SRRY

**Author's Note-**

**I'm sorry, but I've been packing to go on vacation so, I wont be able to update both my stories until I get back on the 10****th****. I hope you enter my Channy contest… it will end on the 12****th****, so you would probably have time. I will write a quote at the bottom so it wont be all about this.**

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." (Dr. Seuss)_

"_We are a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love" (Unknown Source)_

"_No man is worth your tears, but when you find the man that is, he'll never make you cry." (Unknown Source)_

"_If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go." (Unknown Source)_

"_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too." (Chloe Woodward)_


End file.
